Energy storage and energy conversion has become increasingly important, particularly as energy demands have increased while environmental concerns relating to the production of energy have also increased. For instance, batteries have become increasingly important as a source of power for a variety of applications, such as automotive applications. Batteries have also seen widespread growth in their use in connection with a variety of devices, and particularly for hand-held devices. Energy conversion, such as for solar cell applications, has also become increasingly important as the demand for environmentally-friendly energy sources increases.
While the demand for energy storage and conversion solutions has increased, currently available products have various drawbacks, relating to cost, size, function and environmental impact. These issues continue to present challenges to the production and implementation of energy storage and energy conversion circuits.
Various aspects of the present disclosure are directed to devices, methods and systems involving a nanomaterial membrane having nanotubes, such as carbon nanotubes, in a manner that addresses challenges including those discussed above.